Hyouka
by Lrrr Ruler Of Omicron Percei 8
Summary: Story renamed, now called Hyouka 氷菓. I made a mistake when updating the story so if you want to read it go to the new story. Standing on the precipice right in front of you, never really seen. While never opening my mouth, I scream. Semi SI OC lives his second life with the motto: "If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick."


**AN: Greetings, humans. I am Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8. This is my first published attempt at a fanfic, so bear with me if I make mistakes. This fic is partially influenced by the light novel and anime Hyouka, but not nearly enough to be called a crossover; some characters may resemble one's from Hyouka, though not many. The story will generally be dark and take a pessimistic view of the ninja world. Unlike in most reincarnation stories the MC will not keep most of his memories but will be as intelligent and mature as child development allows. The MC's presence will also make changes to canon, although these will not become apparent until later in the story. Please review with your thoughts on the story as any opinions would be greatly appreciated.**

 _"Italics" - Thought_

"Speach" - Normal speech

 **Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto… in my dreams. I don't have any rights to Hyouka either... or anything else I may reference, deliberately or incidentally.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Standing on the brink of the platform, just one of the endless masses, reflecting on what has brought me here. I was always too kind, too trusting. It was what had led me to be taken advantage of when I was younger; it was what led me to bereavement when my first love got curious about the wrong things - emotions overruled logic - and ended up broken; I was naive and ended up as the scapegoat for the corporation I ended up working for, and I broke at the betrayal of the one who had earned my trust.

I had finally realized. It was such an obvious thing. For a long time, I had lived by the motto: 'If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick.' I had concluded that there isn't a need for me to live. _If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick._

I lean forward, spread eagle as I entrust myself to gravity. I descended towards the tracks, completely at ease. The train came into the station and sent me to the darkness.

 _"Ahh,"_ I thought, _"I hear screaming. Maybe if I could do that, I wouldn't be here right now."_

* * *

In the darkness, I am floating. All there is is the 'thump, thump' of a steady beat that I come to love and, the 'thrum, thrum' of a foreign sensation that soon comforts me.

Later, there is muted mumbling, a soothing song. There are others too but, I like the one I hear the most the best.

I discover movement. Whenever I move the muted mumbling happens more and is even more soothing. Subsequently, I do it as often as possible. Unfortunately, it doesn't take much before I return to the darkness.

Suddenly, the mumbles become not soothing and, then there's screaming and squeezing. The mumbling is different, there are blurry blurs everywhere, there are weird smells and it's cold. I miss the darkness, the 'thump, thump' and the 'thrum, thrum'. I don't like it, so I scream. For some reason, this makes an unhappy voice say: _"A bit late for that"._

Then, the mumbling that made me scream stops, and the mumbling I like is back again, only this time it's better. A blur wraps me in another blur and it makes me warm.

The blur moves me to another blur but, this one feels warmer, more familiar. The blur puts something in my mouth while mumbling sweet mumbles and it's the mumblings I like the best.

I suck on the thing that's in my mouth and something comes out. It makes me feel warm inside, so I like it.

Then the thing is taken out of my mouth and, I'm rested on the soft things attached to the thing that was in my mouth. It's warm there and, I hear the 'thump, thump' again.

I rest there for a while listening to the sweet mumblings and, the 'not as nice' mumblings as well. It soothes me as I drift off into the darkness.

* * *

The blur with the voice I like best and calls itself 'Ka', is suddenly in front of me, so I make a noise of surprise. Ka definitely wasn't there a second ago and, I didn't hear their approach.

It must have been because I was looking at the spinning, colorful shapes hanging above me from my prison: a place where I am wrapped in warm and soft blankets with bars stopping me from escape. Not like I could escape if I wanted to.

Ka's face, when I'm surprised, makes me irritated somehow. She's smiling - I love it when she smiles - but it's not the same as usual. The glint in her green eyes when she does always make me uneasy.

I turn side to side and wave my arms and legs as much as possible in my fluffy bindings, happily gurgling all the while, in a move that I know makes her smile that nice smile, and causes the glint in her eyes to mellow into a glow.

Ka picks me up and, her face becomes clearer. I take a moment to appreciate her somewhat sharp, but still beautiful, features and her silky looking light... brown? hair. She holds me against her chest and, I can feel the 'thrum, thrum' and the 'thump, thump' I have grown familiar with. She leans in close to my face and proceeds to speak in her calm, melodic way. I have no idea what she speaks of, but I listen with rapt attention regardless.

At some point, the blur with my second favorite voice has started speaking as well, sitting next to Ka. I wonder when that had occurred and when we had moved. I reaffirm my resolve to pay more attention, as Ka's face changes as she notices my surprise; I don't like that face.

'To' as the other one refers to himself, gets to experience the brunt of Ka's face as she turns and speaks to him. Whatever she says makes him upset before he takes me from her and, he proceeds to babble at me in that annoying voice of his. To's hair is definitely dark brown, with similarly colored eyes, his features sharper than Ka's and his skin less pale.

As he continues to babble at me, I start to miss the thrumming and thumping of Ka. I whimper, my face heats up, my eyes start to water; heralding the threat of tears - a voice in my head telling me to keep them in, keep quiet, never show weakness - and... oh! There's a bright green rattling thing in front of my face, diamond shaped with a ring on the end of the handle. I watch, temporarily transfixed, as it's waved animatedly before my eyes.

The effect is ruined when he starts that babbling nonsense again, and I remember that I was upset before; so I commence bawling. I am quickly transferred back to Ka and she puts her nipple in my mouth and milk comes out of it as I suck. I am soon mollified and, as a haze descends over me and I am bourne to the darkness, I decided I like To's annoying voice, though I'm not sure why as it makes me scream.

 _"You never screamed before, you just stayed quiet and did as expected like a trained dog,"_ a voice supplies.

Contrary to the claims, I always cry when I'm upset. Consequently, that can't be the case; I'm not even sure what a 'dog' is.

* * *

One day, I suddenly discovered something that had been eluding me for a long time now. It was a question that I had, a tickling in the back of my brain that had never formulated into full thought. Now I had my answer. My mother's hair _was_ light brown.

* * *

 **AN: So that's my first chapter so far, I hoped you enjoyed. I know some of it was confusing and immature sounding but that was deliberate. Hopefully, I managed to capture the mindset of a newborn child. Please favorite, follow and review - it makes me feel better about myself Xd.**

 **Also if you could say whether you would prefer longer chapters or more updates, that would be great.**

 **Farewell, humans and see you next update, whenever that will be.**

 **Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8**


End file.
